


Drunk

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both boys had a bit too much to drink. Ed, even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

The sound of giggles proceeded the scrape of the key in the lock. Which was followed up by Alfons staggering into the room supporting a giggling Edward by draping one of his arms over his shoulders.

"I t'ink I dra-- dri-- drunk too much," Ed slurred.

"Ja. Ja, you did," Alfons carefully enunciated, while making sure he actually remembered to lock the door after him. "And so did I."

"Don' sound like it," Ed replied, blinking owlishly at Alfons. Or at least he would have. If he wasn't still hanging off him like drapery. As it was, he ended up blinking at the room in general.

"That's because I only drank about half my weight in liquor rather than all of it," Alfons snarked.

Ed frowned, sensing an insult in there somewhere but gave up it up as a bad job after a moment.

"Whatever."

His mood changed quickly and he squirmed around a bit and latched onto Alfons. "Waaaaant yoooooou." He stared up at Alfons with puppy eyes and the flush of the drunk. He started inefficiently pawing at the front of Alfons' coat in the vague hope that it might somehow magically unbutton itself on its' own.

Alfons tilted Ed's head back to more easily kiss him. "Wan' you too. But first, we need to get out of these." He waved vaguely at their clothing.

"Not all of them," Ed pouted. "Take too long."

Alfons was too busy unbuttoning and removing his and Ed's coats to respond.

"'fons?"

"Yes?"

"Are we undressed enough yet?"

Alfons blindly thrust the coats in the direction of the coat rack in the vague hope they might not fall onto the floor instead of hanging up and started working on Ed's vest while maneuvering Ed towards the couch. "Almost."

"Oh good." Ed sounded relieved.

Alfons pried Ed out of his vest before letting him slump onto the sofa.

"'fons?" Ed said, quieter now.

"What?"

"New pla'."

"What?"

"I think I'm going to pass out now."

Alfons stared at the now unconscious Edward in a mixture of consternation and frustration. " _Damn_ it."

He sighed, pulled off Ed's shoes, wrestled him into a more comfortable position, and dragged the blanket kept at one end over him. As an after-thought, he left the wastebasket within reach.

He made his way over to the bedroom door and looked over his shoulder. "Gute nacht."

Ed snored softly in response.


End file.
